Angel's Blood
by SiaisKain
Summary: Alex Moralles is forced to relive his nightmaring experience in Silent hill and inevitably the sometimes grusome death of the love that he finds out on the foggy streets. He is stuck in limbo until he can free the bloody angel.


I hope this'll be a long one

Silent Hill: Angel's blood

Written by Saias Kain

Prologue

"_Read from the book of memories and be re-born. Not as a man but as one of the many._

?- "What the hell was that?"

?- "Were am I?"

?- "How did I get here?"

The person stands up in the thick fog and looks around.

?- "God knows but I can't see a thing through this fog."

Near by, approaching footsteps could be heard and a female voice that sounded as an angel's quire rang out.

?- "Alex, are you there?"

Alex- "Jessie, is that you?"

Jessie- "Alex, can you hear it?"

Alex- "Hear what?"

Jessie- "The music. It's like I can hear a beautiful distant quire."

_The dead seek._

Alex- "There it is again."

He turned his head in a violent but terrified manner.

Jessie- "Alex what's wrong?"

Alex- "I can hear this voice, this cold terrible voice."

Jessie- "Alex, yer scarring me."

_Of an endless sound._

Alex- "Aerrrg. It won't stop."

Jessie- "Ok Alex, I'll wait in the chapel over there until you can get your head together.

Jessie turns around and disappears into the fog.

Alex- "Chapel?"

At that moment he remembered that he was standing in a grave yard and that chapel is a mortuary. Alex set off running after her. He head remembered everything. They had just gotten to the outskirts of the evil town, "Silent Hill" and were running to his car when he suddenly noticed that he left Jessie behind and then herd that voice.

Alex- "Oh god, I hope I'm not to late.

Arriving at the chapel he heard the voice again.

_Out sin._

Jessie- "Such beautiful music."

Jessie wails into the Chapel.

Alex- "Jessie no!"

Alex breaks down the door of the chapel to find nothing inside but empty seats. He looks to the back of the chapel and notices that cross with a circle around the top and a pentagram had been panted in blood on the back door. He entered the door as if some unknown force was pulling him, though he knew full well what it was that was pulling him through. On entering he heard it again.

_Angels sing._

This time he ignored it only noticing the stand holding a book made of fine brown leather. Walking over to it his head began to ache, but he persisted. Stepping up to the book he read a few words written in blood on the leather pages.

Alex- "And angels sing, of an endless sound. As the dead seek out sin."

These words burned into his head like fire as he heard the voice again.

_You can't escape time or fate ._ _All you can do is wait and accept it._

Alex- "What do you want?"

_The souls of whom escape my town._

Alex- "Were is Jessie?"

_She has joined the winged many and is beyond my grasp. But you are to close to the fire and are guarantied a deep burn._

The creature appears out of the shadows to reveal its self to be a pail blue and white creature in a slender female human form. The creature had black eyes, its hair appeared in a hanging shard form that reach to her shoulders. The creature was as well nude, but to represent creating and death. She rose her hand as blue lightning manifested its self in her hand.

As he fired a white light engulfed the room. When the light fell Jessie wearing all white with a pear of angelic wings was floating in front of him with blood running down from her heart. She made not a sound, she just smiled and fell to the ground.

Alex dropped to Jessie to comfort her.

Alex- "Jessie, don't die. To much has happened for you to die now.

_Humph. Angels, always sacrificing their own lives to save the lives of other. With an angels blessing I can't even touch you. Your free to g… _

Alex- "Silence you demonic bitch. I'd love no more then to kill you now, but even that wouldn't save her. I should…"

Jessie placed her finger over his mouth.

Jessie- "Shhhh, leave me before she finds a way around.

The same white light engulfs the room and at its clearing he is driving in his car towards the small rural of Silent Hill. He then yells to himself.

Alex- "I will not let it happen again. I will save her, this time."

Aaron I'm working on this. So don't just hop on it without thinking.


End file.
